Sequel to Breakup Generic Title
by DJ Moves
Summary: Sequel to "Through Worse." Takes place about six months after the last chapter of "Through Worse." Part of the way through, I started reconsidering my technique, so things kinda break off at certain points, getting more canon. Parings: K-J, Y-R, B-M, B-J,
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sequel to Breakup (Generic Title)

Author: DJ

Rating: R

Summery: Sequel to "Through Worse." Takes place about six months after the last chapter of "Through Worse." Part of the way through, I started reconsidering my technique, so things kinda break off at certain points, getting more canon. Parings: K-J, Y-R, B-M, B-J, B-YY, YY-YM, YY-M, KB-J

Jounochi giggled, leaning on the unsteady arm of his roommate. "Bakura..." he moaned, falling into him.

Bakura shook his head. "You are so drunk it ain't even funny."

"Is to funny! And I'm not drunk!" Jou laid his head the table, suddenly sad.

Bakura rubbed Jou's back gently and leaned toward him. "What's wrong?" he spoke just above the music and talk.

"Seto's here," he murmured.

Bakura sat up and looked around. Sure enough, there was the smug CEO leaning against the bar, dressed in tight black clothing. He wanted to kill him. And take over his company. Hehe...

He was running his tongue over his teeth, just tasting the brunette's blood, when Jou asked, "Are you checking him out?" in a sad voice.

Bakura turned to look back at him. "For different reasons than you'd be."

"Really?" Jou asked in unconvinced. "What reason would that be?"

"I bet all that rich food and high living would give him nice tasting blood." Bakura smiled at Jou charmingly.

Jounochi shook his head, smiling. "You are so...perverted, it's sad."

"No, it's funny." Bakura stood up. "I'm going to go buy you another drink, okay?" He leaned in and kissed Jounochi on the cheek. "Same?" Jou nodded, beginning to tear at a napkin.

Bakura walked up to the bar. "Hey, bartendy! Khaloa and cream and a Labatts on draft!"

Kaiba turned to look at him. "Bakura?"

Not looking at Kaiba, Bakura said ruefully, "If you mean the innocent twirp married to Yugi? Nah, I'm the hot sexy yami rooming with your ex."

Kaiba slide a few bills over. "Let me take care of that," he flirted.

Bakura knocked Kaiba out of the way. He handed the bartender a few bills. He grabbed the drinks and leaned into Kaiba. He pointed a finger at Jounochi, who wasn't looking in their direction. "You see that hot blonde there? He's here with me."

"You're dating him?" Kaiba asked in disbelief.

"No, we're friends, so you better fucking watch yourself, -Kaiba-."

"Don't tell him I'm here," Kaiba whispered into Bakura's ear.

"He's already seen you," Bakura said above the music. He walked back to Jounochi and handed him his drink. Sipping at his beer, he muttered, "He's an ass, get over him."

Jounochi smile ruefully. "Yes, Bakura-sama."

"Damn right. About fucking time I got my respect."

"Hey." Bakura and Jounochi's eyes shot up. Kaiba was standing there, holding his drink.

Jounochi looked down. "Hey," he said softly.

Kaiba pulled up a chair and sat down. "You look...good..."

"Same to you, K-Kaiba," he mumbled.

There came the inevitable awkward pause. "Well..." Kaiba exhaled. "How are you and Ishtar?"

Jounochi stole at glance at Kaiba while drinking his Khaloa. First glance left Jou with envy. Kaiba was looking fucking hot tonight, like always. Second glance left him with pity. Kaiba looked like shit tonight, his skin a little yellow and eyes had bags under them. He looked back down, clearing his throat. "We...we aren't...seeing each other anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. When that'd happen?"

Jounochi made no motion to answer Kaiba.

Bakura said softly, "The same day you finally broke it off with this lovely blonde."

Kaiba looked at Jounochi through the corner of his eyes. "I--"

Jou jumped up suddenly, knocking back the rest of his drink. "Bakura? I'm going to go dance, okay?"

Bakura nodded, narrowing his eyes at Kaiba.

Once Jou had gone, Kaiba turned to look at Bakura. "Are you going to tell me I'm stupid?"

Bakura shrugged. Lazily, he said, "Why should I? I figure you already know. Even if he's been depressed the last few months, he's still a fucking hottie."

"So you're not...together?"

"Not that way." He looked down, running his finger over the glass.

"You want to be," Kaiba observed.

"It'd be nice," Bakura mumbled. "But he's not noticing me. He's noticing a certain brunette and blonde who broke his heart."

"Bakura..." Kaiba said warningly.

Bakura slammed his glass of beer down, causing beer to spill all over Kaiba's hand. "Kaiba, burn in that place you people call hell. You're missing out on the greatest guy in this world."

"You think I don't know that?" Kaiba asked tightly. "You think I'm not miserable?"

"Just because I'm drunk doesn't mean you can pull the pity card, Kaiba."

"I'm not asking for pity, godamnit. I am still in love with him for your information."

"And he is, too. So what's the fucking problem?"

Kaiba sighed, watching the blonde dancing all over the place, throwing his arms up in the air, having a fun time. "He's so beautiful like that. Just free and--"

"Uninhibited," Bakura finished wistfully.

"No control put upon him. He was always the greatest to be around. He could make anyone smile."

Bakura snorted. "Even you?"

"Of course. I dated him, didn't I?"

"You guys had something of a marriage, didn't you? I wasn't aloud out of the Ring to watch."

"It was a commitment ceremony. Few countries will recognize the union of two men."

"Okay," Bakura put his hands up. "Let me get this straight. You love him. He loves you. You guys just -look- good together, damnit, so why the hell aren't you two having passionate sex at the mansion of yours?"

"Status quo," he mumbled. "I have to be this in order to be that..."

"You're going to deny yourself that sexy bitch," he motioned to Jounochi "freaking" with a girl, "so you can meet some impossible social standards?"

"Why not?" Kaiba asked cynically.

"What the hell do you care what a bunch of rich snobs think?"

"I -AM- a rich snob, Bakura!" Kaiba burst out. "And I have to get along with -other- rich snobs."

"What about marching to the beat of your own drum?"

"It's called fitting in, Bakura."

"Why the hell would you want to do that?"

"Because the whole rest of the world is doing it!"

Bakura snorted. "Big deal. If everyone was a rapist--"

"But everyone -isn't- Bakura. It's called being normal for a reason."

Bakura stared at Kaiba for a long time without speaking. Uncomfortable, Kaiba asked, "What?"

Bakura looked down at his beer. He glanced back up. "I'm looking to see where the person Jounochi fell in love with is. Because I don't see him."

"What's your point, Bakura?"

"What do you think it is?"

"Do you always answer a question with a question?"

"Of course, it's a philosophy popular in Greece. Or was, I'm not sure if that country even exists anymore. So is another. Stoicism. You seem well-versed in it."

Kaiba sneered at Bakura. "You're just jealous of me, Bakura."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I am. I'm jealous that a guy is head-over-heels in love with you. But I don't envy -him-," he gestured to Jounochi rigidly, "because you're a fucking jerk."

"What do you expect me to do, Bakura?!" Kaiba yelled, though it wasn't that noticeable in the crowded bar. "I have certain way I have to be and Jounochi doesn't fit into that!"

"Then make a gods-damned sacrifice for him, Kaiba!" Bakura yelled back. He gripped at his beer, ready to throw it in Kaiba's face. "What the hell are you even doing here? Trying to pick up some hot little number to take to your next office party? So you, Kaiba Seto, aren't seen as the corporate fag? You even going to sleep with her to seal some kind of deal? Who fucking cares what the rest of the world thinks?! Kaiba, you're a fucking billionaire set for life! So what if your sales go down or people don't want to make a deal with you?"

"It matters. I have to be successful."

"Have to? Have to, Kaiba? Or just choose to? Choose over your own fucking happiness?" He stood up, slamming down his drink. He leaned in really close to Kaiba. "You fucking make me sick." He nearly spit in his face but controlled himself. "I hated you in your past life, too." He tore away from the brunette and made his way to Jounochi, trying to control is anger.

By the time he got over there, Bakura was just happy to see Jou. He wrapped his arms around the front of him, since he was currently partner-less, and danced with him, forgetting about everything, just the energy radiating from them.

---

Jounochi fell into the bed with Bakura, giggling as Bakura sucked at his neck. He was super drunk and the dancing had worn him out.

He pushed his cheek against Bakura's, bringing his lips to meet his in a passionate kiss. Jou broke from the kiss, gasping for breath, but Bakura continued to lightly bite at Jou's lower lip. Jounochi's hands were wondering, traveling up Bakura's chest, over his muscles.

Bakura's own hands slide up under Jou's shirt, on his back. He racked his fingernails down gently, not breaking the skin. Releasing Jounochi's lip, Jou arched his back, allowing Bakura to pull the blonde's shirt off.

Jou gasped as Bakura forced him to lie down and began trailing messy kisses over Jou's chest. He began working on undoing Jounochi's pants and Jou pulled Bakura's shirt off.

After they had both succeeded in stripping the other down to their boxers, Bakura leaned in and began kissing at Jounochi's neck.

Sleepily, Jounochi closed his eyes and pulled Bakura into him, moaning softly. He brushed Bakura's long hair to one side and began running his hands over Bakura's spine. Bakura leaned up and drew Jounochi into a kiss. Jounochi broke from it, yawning. "Oh god, Bakura...I'm so tired," he mumbled.

Bakura smiled down at him, even if it was a fang-y smile. He brushed some of Jou's hair off his face and leaned in, planting a kiss on Jou's forehead. "Then go to sleep."

"You should go...to your room," he yawned, sitting up.

Bakura pulled him back down and held him close. "Here's fine, okay? Go to sleep."

Jou mumbled something indistinguishable and fell asleep just like that.

Bakura smiled sadly, petting the blonde head tucking under his chin. "Good night, beautiful."


	2. 02

Marik opened the door, surprised to see the other blonde standing there. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, seeing the look on Jounochi's face.

Jou shook his head, not looking at Marik. "Can I come in?"

Marik took Jou by the arm and led him to the couch. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Jou laid his head against Marik's shoulder. "Nothing," he said in too soft a voice.

Marik brought Jou close, holding him, petting his hair. "What's wrong, koinu?"

"I'm not a puppy," he whispered, tears falling down his cheeks.

"You miss Kaiba?" Marik asked needlessly.

"I miss you, too."

Marik wrapped his arms around Jounochi, who laid his head on Marik's shoulder, beginning to cry quietly. "It's okay..." Marik whispered, soothing Jounochi to sleep.

---

Jou's hands trailed up and down Marik's back as the Egyptian held his sleeping ex-koi in his arms. Normally, Marik would have been quite upset, or at least unnerved, by the tracing of his scars by other's hands. But this time...holding Jounochi again...Marik only felt peaceful.

Until he looked up.

There.

Sitting.

Watching.

Smiling.

Yami Marik.

Marik gasped. Jounochi stirred and looked up in his eyes. "Marik?"

"Jou, please go," Marik said in a monotone voice.

"Marik? What's wrong?"

"I...I need to think."

Jou turned to look at where Marik was staring. He didn't see anything that would be upsetting Marik this bad. "Are...you sure?" He really didn't want to leave, but what else could he do? If Marik didn't want him there, he wasn't going to outstay his welcome. They had only started speaking on normal terms lately.

"Alright, Marik..." Jounochi got up and walked to the door, eyeing the upset Egyptian carefully.

---

"What the FUCK are you doing here?" Marik yelled the minute he heard the door closed.

Yami Marik threw his head back and laughed maniacally. He became un-transparent, standing up. "My dear, omote. Thank you. Now I am real."

Marik screamed.

---

Bakura clicked on his ringing cell phone. "Yeah?" he said into it, adjusting his sunglasses as he drove in his jeep. His hair trailed behind him wildly and music blared loudly from the sound system.

"Help! Oh Ra, Bakura, you gotta help me..."

Bakura turned the music down. "Marik? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"Please you gotta help me."

"Marik, what happened?"

"I was just...Jou was just...I...he's back."

"Who's back?" Bakura asked, turning on the street to Marik's house, unintentionally stepping on the gas harder.

"Yami..."

"Yami?"

"My yami."

"Oh Ra..." Bakura stepped down on the gas and with a screeching of tires, sped to Marik's apartment. "What exactly happened?"

"I was just holding Jounochi...he was sad. I looked up...he was rubbing my scars in his sleep...and...and...he was there. Just sitting. Grinning. He's here, Bakura. Ra, I'm so scared. He's fucking here!"

"It's okay. We'll push him back. We'll--"

"No! He's real this time! He said I made him real! How did I--"

"Calm down!" Bakura yelled into the cell. He pulled into a really shitty parking job outside the complex, turning of the engine. "I'm here. I'll be right there." He clicked off his phone and ran up the stairs, two at a time, to Marik's apartment. He opened the door to a very...interesting sight.

"Hello Bakura," a partially crazed, mostly exotic voice said.

Bakura took his sunglasses off and backed up a bit. "You're not a spirit."

Yami Marik laughed. "So you noticed." He held the door open to Bakura. "Come in."

Bakura stepped past him carefully. "Where's Marik?"

"My omote is in the kitchen. Crying."

Bakura left the yami there and went into the kitchen. Body-jerking sobs came from the crumbled up blonde on the floor, tearing at his hair. Bakura got on his knees and took Marik in his arms. "It's okay, Marik," he soothed. "It's okay. We'll figure this out."

"What's there to figure out?" broke in Yami Marik. "I'm here."

"A way to get rid of you again!" Marik screamed, clutching at Bakura.

"That's a very mean thing to say, Marik. How do you think Bakura would feel if Ryou told him to 'fuck off?' Huh?"

"Can you just leave me alone...?"

"Why do you hate me so much, omote?"

"Leave him alone, Yami Marik," Bakura growled warningly.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME THAT?! Yami Ryou gets to be Bakura, Yami Yugi gets to be just plain Yami, why am I 'Yami Marik'?! The least you could fucking do is call me...Mariku or Ishtar... But no, it's 'YAMI MARIK'!"

Bakura and Marik looked at him questioningly, Marik's tears and fears forgotten.

"I know why! Because I'm only a split personality! If I was a spirit possessing you, I'd get this glorious name, but NO! I'm Yami no Malik! Fucking... Even split personalities get names, omote!"

"What would you like to be called?" Marik asked softly.

Yami Marik sat quietly, thinking. Finally, he said, "Yarik will work just fine, thank you."

"Yarik?" Bakura asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yup. Yami Marik combined equals Yarik. It works for me."

"So we're settled on the name thing?" Bakura asked carefully.

"Mhmm."

"Okay...Yarik. What are you doing here?" Bakura asked carefully.

"What is Marik doing here? Egypt holds too many painful memories? Kind of funny, since isn't it, here, in Japan, that the worse memories happened?"

"Yarik, why can't you just leave Marik alone? He was happy before you came back!" Bakura defended his best friend.

"Did he and the other blonde ever hook up?" Yarik asked, pulling out a long, shiny, cutting knife and examined it.

"We..." Marik spoke up. "We dated. But we broke up."

"Mhmm..." Yarik mumbled, running the blade over his arm. When it cut and blood flowed, he clapped his hands happily. "Look, Omote! I'm alive!" He held up his bleeding arm triumphantly.

"Exactly how is that possible?" Marik asked softly.

"It's when you recognized me, Marik. I've been watching you for awhile, but you never saw me. So now I'm here. As alive as...the other yamis..."

"Why now?" Marik asked softly, tears forming in his eyes again.

"I had to pay for my crimes and such in the Shadow Realm. I'm not going to hurt you, Marik. I just want to be alive, the same as any spirit or personality. I'll leave, even, if you like."

"No...hurting?"

"My evil was burned from me. Very painful. But effective."

"I just...don't understand..."

"It's highly complicated."

"Why...then who are you?"

"Who am I?" Yarik gave Marik a quizzical look. "What in this abyss does that mean?"

"You...you were born from my hate and pain. If you no longer have evil--"

"-Born-, Omote, born. That isn't all I am. You and your sister were born out of lust and duty. But that isn't all you are. You grew up, you developed. You became Marik Ishtar. And she, Isis Ishtar. So what am I? I'm not sure. A blank canvas." He raised his eyebrows, chewing on his lip. "I plan to develop."

"Excuse me?"

He sighed. "I want to be real, is that such a bad thing? I want to live. I want to...what do living people do, gods, I don't know!"

Marik broke from Bakura and slowly made his way to his yami. "Okay...I think I can help."

"Marik!" Bakura exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

Marik looked back at Bakura. "Well, uh, what would have happened if you guys never started trusting me again? I think we need to give him a chance."

"A chance?" Bakura spoke uneasily.

Marik nodded. "Y-yes... A chance."

Yarik grinned, clapping his hands together. "YESSSSSS!!!!!!! Thank you, omote, you won't regret this!" He threw his arms around Marik, hugging him.

Marik gasped, startled, then smiled weakly. "Yup..."

Yarik broke from Marik. "We have so much to do! Starting with...a desperate change of clothing. Be right back!" He ran off to find Marik's bedroom.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bakura spoke nervously.

Marik shook his head. "No. But he seems too happy for words."

Bakura nodded. "Alright."


	3. 03

"MAAAARRIKKK!!!" Yarik called from the bedroom. "Why do you own so much purple?" he yelled.

"Because it's my favorite color. Will you hurry up? I have things to do today."

Several more minutes, Yarik emerged from the room, dressed. Bakura couldn't help but stare. Yarik had managed to find tight clothes in Marik's way-too-loose-for-Bakura's-liking wardrobe. Tight, black leather pants, a not-too-tight black short sleeve shirt over a black fish-net long-sleeve shirt, black ankle boots, and random bits of gold jewelry.

"Damn..." Bakura whispered.

Marik elbowed him. "Come on, let's go."

---

Yarik rested his chin on the top of Bakura's seat, next to the headrest. "Where are we going?" he asked like an innocent little kid.

"Put a seat belt on," Marik warned.

Yarik obliged. "Where are we going?" he repeated.

Bakura climbed into the driver seat. "Marik's got some shopping to do but I gotta stop over at my apartment and get my wallet."

Yarik looked around the car. "Why doesn't your car have walls?"

"It's American," Bakura explained, starting the engine. He leaned over and planted a kiss on Marik's lips. "I like imports," he joked, smiling.

"Are you two dating?" Yarik asked.

Before Marik could answer, Bakura turned on the CD player, tuning out the surrounding sounds.

Yarik sat back in his seat, startled by the wall of wind he was met with. This was his first time in a car, so he settled in for the ride, watching the world speed by him.

Bakura pulled into a parking spot, then led the two blondes up to his apartment. "Hey, Jounochi," he said, upon entering the apartment. "Have you seen my wallet?"

Jounochi sat on the couch, his back to the trio. "Try in your pants. Where I stripped them off of you last night," he said shortly.

"Uh...thanks, I'll go get--"

"I thought I was your friend, Bakura."

Bakura stopped. "Huh?"

"You. Me. Friends. Like Marik and you."

"We are," Bakura said, confused, missing the change of expression on Marik's face.

"Then why did you use me?" Jounochi asked darkly.

"I..."

"You what? Were too drunk to remember? Confused to wake up next to me, barley clothed? Got the hell out of there and called Yami to make out with?"

"What is he talking about, Bakura?" Marik asked, his voice starting to get the same edge as Jounochi's to it.

"We, uh...went drinking last night," Bakura explained. "Nothing happened, I swear."

"Nothing," Jou repeated. "So kissing someone is now 'nothing.'"

"It was the heat of the moment, Jou, gods, I'm sorry."

"And if I hadn't been tired, huh? The sex would have just been 'the heat of the moment?' We could put it behind us like nothing? Like just a mistake or some way to get off without a commitment? Who do you think I am, Bakura?" Jounochi stood up and whirled around. He ignored the other two, not even registering who they were. "If I wanted easy sex, don't you think I could get it from someone other than my friend?

"But god," Jou continued, tightening his grip on the couch, closing his eyes. "You had to just top off the betrayal with leaving me in the morning." He had explained to Bakura how he felt being alone, but even worse after falling asleep with someone. Several times, they had fallen asleep together on the couch after a movie, and each time, Bakura was careful to wake Jou before getting up.

"And then I got up to find you, to ask you what happened." Jounochi's eyes welled up with tears. "And I find out it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what happened, because you don't care."

"Jou, I care, I--"

"NO! If you cared, I wouldn't have found you curled up with Yami on the couch! You DON'T care about me!" He wiped away the tears that were falling down his cheeks. "I'm so stupid," he whispered, falling back on the couch, sobbing.

"You're a jerk," Yarik broke the silence.

"Shut up, Yarik," Bakura grumbled.

"No, he's right," Marik voiced. "And what we were doing? It's over. I was just as stupid to think you cared about me."

"Huh?" Bakura asked, confused. "We were just--"

"Friends with benefits," Marik finished for him. "Like before. Only this time, I thought it meant something."

"Marik..." Bakura moaned.

"-What?- You do this shit with my ex and the fucking PHARAOH? Don't you know me at all, Bakura? Or do you just not care? Consider the friendship over," he spat, whirling around and leaving.

"Fuck," Bakura muttered, going to his room and slamming the door.

Yarik looked between the two doors, then over at the couch. "Uh...Jou? That's your name, right?"

Jounochi sat up, looking over at Yarik. "Uh..."

Yarik walked over to Jounochi and gently wiped his tears away. "Please don't cry. Not over Bakura."

"Yami Marik?" Jou whispered, scared out of his mind.

"Just Yarik. I'm different then I used to be. Or at least I hope to be."

"What are you doing here?"

"Bakura was giving Marik a ride to do something and he had to stop here, and now that they both ditched me, I'm--"

"No, no...I meant...here...existing. Yami banished you forever--"

"Forever never lasts for an eternity. Don't you know that? You know how many times Yami Bakura's been sent to the Shadow Realm? And yet, here he is. Fucking people over one way or another. You want to know why he's here and Yami's here and why I'm here? The same reason they exist in this time and part of the reason I was created in the first place."

"The...Items?"

"Yup." He leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. "We're anchored here indefinitely. You can't tell me you think Marik would have done that entire shit over the God Cards and crap if it were as simple as banishing Yami to the Shadow Realm? If I was to--could--banish you to the Shadow Realm, that's it, done. Because of the ancient magic investing in it. And as everyone knows, you fight fire with fire. Only strong magic can undo strong magic."

"Very informative," Jounochi said softly.

Yarik sat up and adjusted himself to face Jounochi. "You know what the best part of being alive is?" he asked excitedly.

"Um....no..."

"Well, what are your favorite things to do?"

"Eat and sleep, what else is worth doing?"

Yarik looked into Jounochi's eyes. No, really, he was face-to-face with Jounochi, staring deep into his eyes. "You don't mean that," he finally said.

Jou knocked him out of the way and stood up. "Don't tell me what I do and don't mean."

"But Jounochi...you have to have more reason to live! There's got to be! Like...well, like, Marik always says that the ocean and sky amaze him."

"I like the ocean," Jou said softly, sitting back down.

"And friends and love and all the stuff that I never knew existed. So don't let a little set-back make you turn off the world."

Jounochi stared at Yarik, impressed. "Alright."


	4. 04

Bakura glanced up as Jounochi entered the room. "Hey."

Jounochi ignored him, going into the kitchen. It had been a few days and everyone was still ignoring Bakura.

Bakura followed him in and said softly, "I know you're not talking to me, but I wanted to apologize anyway." Jounochi made no indication of even hearing him. Bakura sighed. It had taken him awhile to decide to apologize. "Okay, whatever. And that idiot friend of yours called. Kia or Mitsubishi, or something."

"Honda?" Jounochi asked tentatively after several minutes. If there was another person he was ignoring more than Bakura, it was his old best friend.

"Yeah, that idiot. He's in town or something. I left his number by the phone."

Jou stood there several minutes, thinking, -What could he possibly want? We haven't spoken in...forever.- He carefully made his way to the phone. In Bakura's scrawling writing, Jounochi looked at the numbers. -His mom's house.-

He picked up the phone, which didn't have a speaker (he had learned his lesson), and dialed slowly. Each ring brought him closer to just hanging up.

Finally, someone picked up. "Hello?" he said in English, then quickly corrected himself. "Moshi-moshi?"

"How's America?" Jounochi found himself asking.

"Jounochi, hey! I...I didn't think you'd call me back..."

"And why wouldn't I?" Jounochi asked sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're...gay. And Kaiba of all people! It just goes to show that it really is just for sex, no romance--"

Jounochi clutched at the phone, hearing it crunch in his hand. "You know what?" he said painfully slow. "I suddenly remember why Yugi was my best friend."

"You asshole--"

"No, Honda! You're the asshole! I LOVE Kaiba, okay? You have no idea what it's like! I thought you were my best friend. I thought you'd understand! But no! Never! He left me, asshole! And every day, I have to think about the fact I can't be perfect for the person I love! I can't be perfect for anyone! Not my best friends, not my family, and certainly not my husband! And then, on top of being dumped, thrown out, used--" he shot a dirty look at Bakura, "and had pity thrown on me, -you- all of a sudden call me, expecting what, Honda? What do you want from me? I'm gay, okay? Nothing's going to change that!"

"I was in the country for awhile. I thought that maybe you'd stop caring only about yourself for a minute and want to see me, but I guess not."

"Care only about myself? How can I show you I still care about you, huh? Date a girl? Not going to happen, Honda. Just like I wouldn't expect you to date a guy. We're on completely parallel dating worlds and for whatever reason, you think that means I'm a different person than I ever was."

"You are! You used to be someone I could look up to, Jounochi!"

"And what, now I'm not? Because you know I'm gay? No one's perfect, Honda. It doesn't matter who it is; no one's perfect. And I'm sorry you think being gay is something to look down on. And you're totally wrong about the romance/sex thing. I thought Kaiba was a complete jerk who couldn't care less about me. But I was wrong."

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because you wouldn't listen. The minute you saw Kaiba kiss me you had nothing to do with me."

"It was kind of embarrassing."

"'Embarrassing?'" Jounochi laughed. "For you?"

"Yeah, what the hell was I suppose to say, huh?"

"Well you certainly thought up a lot to say to everyone -but- me -about- me."

"Excuse me?"

"All the rumors. You know how long it took me to straighten things out with all the OTHER people who didn't abandon me?"

"Straighten out is kind of a funny term."

"Go to hell, Honda. You want to meet up for lunch, then you better come up with a damn good apology."

"That's it? You're going to forgive me with just an apology?"

"No, I want you to sell me your soul, too," Jou bit his words off sarcastically. "What else would I want?"

"I'm sorry, Jou."

"Nice start. I'll talk to you later." Jou hung up the phone carefully.

"I'm sorry." Bakura looked sheepishly at his feet.

Jou gave a short, tired laugh. "Alright, alright. Whatever."

"I don't want everyone mad at me."

"Then don't do things that get them mad." Jou stretched out on the couch. "I am so bored."

"Watching your life is like watching a bad Spanish soap opera. It's like there's someone there, pulling the strings, inserting you into every bad predicament there is."

"Nah, I haven't contracted a rare disease, gone blind, got in a car accident, been raped, forced to marry Anzu, gotten my own yami, or married some perfect chick. I think my life isn't that bad."

Bakura smiled satisfied. "I'm glad you finally see that."

"Yeah...I'm just bored."

Bakura leaned against the couch. "Well, what would you be doing with Kaiba?"

"Probably nothing, since it's during working hours. I'd probably surf the Internet or watch TV or--"

"Everything you're doing now."

"But I'm not getting laid now, am I?"

"I like you, Jounochi, I don't want you to think I just played you or whatever. I just don't know who I like more."

Jou stared up into Bakura's eyes. They had once been scarlet with anger, but had softened to Ryou's deep brown. Bakura had come a long way. "I know this is totally changing the subject--"

"Go right ahead."

"--but how is it that you...age?"

Bakura shrugged. "I never really thought about it. I think I'm just a reflection of Ryou, like a hologram or whatever. I didn't really look like this in Egypt. I was a lot better built, I had shorter, slightly more gray hair, and a lot of scars."

"So you're not totally 'his darkness,' right? You're another person from another time?"

"I'm him in Ancient Egypt. Sort of. Reincarnation happens, but when the soul isn't there to put into a body, then another one is created. Ryou is naturally...good. We just compliment each other in different ways. It's like a Yin Yang that began bleeding into each other."

"You look sad."

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because, someday, Ryou is going to die. And I'll be alone in the Ring again, waiting another few millennia for his re-born soul to be born again and maybe find me."

"Well...does it have to be him?"

"It does for me to be like this. Exist before your eyes. I've had a few owners before Ryou, but I was considered a bad-luck charm. I was passed from one ill-fated person to another to make a quick buck. Yami really had the idea going about what it's like being stolen as a punishment. It feels like crap. And it's worn me down."

"So you want to die?"

"Sometimes. Not right away. But it'd be nice to know that someday my time will be up and I can either fade to nothing or go home."

"Go home?" Jou asked confused.

"The Egyptians believed we all return home someday; to be with the gods. Even if I scorned the organized worship, I still hold that to be true. I wonder how amusing the gods find it to watch my suffering."

"I thought everyone wanted to be immortal."

"I bet they do. But they don't know what it's like."

"Have you ever thought," Jou began, thinking as he spoke, "that maybe when Ryou dies...he'll be put into the Ring and your soul will pass on?"

They were both quiet, thinking it over.

"I don't want to think about that," Bakura said finally.

"I'd assume you wouldn't care."

"Jou, being a part from him is...it's let me move on from everything he does to annoy me and just concentrate on what...I've grown fond of him, okay?"

----Can't think of anything to do to end this chapter, so I'm just going to cut it here and move onto next chapter.----


	5. 05

----My fanfiction muses are dead! I think it's the school year crap. Well, everyone knows it has to end someday. But I don't want it to be now, while I'm in the middle of 9-ish fics! Although I don't get that many reviews, the ones I do are so nice and great and you make me want to keep writing! So, as always, ideas are greatly appreciated because I don't want to be like everyone else I've read and just suddenly cut off. Either way, I think I've decided to make this one shorter than I first intended to.----

"Hello?" Yami asked a bit bewildered.

Marik looked at Yami pleadingly. "Is Yugi or Ryou here?"

Yami looked at Marik's yami uneasily. "No...they went out on a...date."

Marik moaned and his palm against the doorframe. "Gods damnit!"

"I can watch myself," Yarik whined like a seven-year-old boy. He stamped his foot and crossed his arms, pouting.

Looking back-and-forth between the two of them, Yami asked carefully, "When did he come back?"

"It's a long story, Yami. And I have no time for it right now. I need to find someone to watch Yarik so I can get to work!"

"I could...watch him...if you need me to," Yami offered reluctantly.

Marik looked hopeful. "Would you? It'd just be...for a few hours. I promise he won't try to kill you." He began running out, but yelled, "Behave," over his shoulder.

Yami grabbed Yarik by the arm and led him into the house. He threw him onto the couch. "Sit here and shut up. If you pull ANYTHING, you'll be in the Shadow Realm in the blink of an eye, understood?"

Yarik pouted. "You're a meanie, Pharaoh. What am I suppose to do?"

"That's not my problem."

Yarik narrowed his eyes at Yami. "Then go away! I'm not going to stare at your fucking ugly face all day."

Yami stomped out of the room.

Yarik sat back in the couch, arms crossed. He jumped up, startled. He pulled out a hunk of plastic that had been under him. He smiled evilly. Griping it, he started out of the room to bash Yami over the head with it when the plastic and glass box turned on. He sat down, transfixed, watching the flashing pictures.

---

"No! Miaka, don't go in there!" Yarik yelled.

Yami, heading for the kitchen, changed directions upon hearing Yarik's command. He walked into the living room, curious.

"Tomahome! You saved the day! Yea!" Yarik unintentionally rhymed.

"What the hell are you watching?"

"There's this cartoon...I thought it had something to do with you cause it's called something yuugi and I started watching it and there's this girl who's real dumb that everyone wants and this really nice guy with cool hair who can beat the shit out of everyone, who she's in love with, and he's saving her from some tiger cause her friend might be in enemy territory and so she goes to--"

"Slow down."

Yarik ignored Yami and started watching the show again.

Yami, with nothing better to do, sat down in the chair, as far away from him as possible, watching the show.

Yarik watched the rest of the show silently, totally drawn into it.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever--" Yami cut himself off, seeing tears rolling down Yarik's cheeks.

"That's so sweet..."

Yami picked up the controller and pressed the info button. "It's called Mysterious Play, or Fuushigi Yuugi."

"It's so sweet..."

"Are you really Yami Marik?"

"Yarik," he said off-handily, watching the credits.

"You're certainly a lot different than I remember."

"No, actually, I was going to use the piece of plastic to jab into your skull when this box turned on."

Yami inched away from the alter ego. "Really, now..."

"I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"What's love?"

Yami coughed uncomfortably. "That's kind of...odd for you to be asking."

"It's the way Marik felt about his father. Even if he was trying to kill him. It's weird, people love people in spite of the things they do to them. Marik still loves Bakura even though Bakura keeps hurting him."

"Marik does...?"

"Yeah, if you don't stay away from Bakura, I'm going to pull your spine out and choke you with it, is that understood?"

"Protective over your omote. Maybe we're not that...different."

"You killed people for Yugi, don't give me crap."

"Well...I suppose love is...when you passionately like someone. Or when you..."

"Attraction?"

"That's one type of love. There's a lot of levels."

"Can I kiss you, Yami?"

"What?! Why?"

"You're attractive."

"I don't think we're..."

"Please?" Yarik pleaded softly, looking at Yami with wide innocent eyes.

Without realizing it, Yami nodded.

Yarik climbed over to Yami and got on his knees in front of him. "You have to come here," he said softly.

Gulping, Yami leaned in closer to Yarik. "Okay..." he said, suddenly breathless.

Yarik tilted his head and fitted his lips with Yami. Yami jumped, a bit startled, but didn't break the kiss. Yarik opened his mouth a bit, then closed it again.

Yami's breath hitched in his throat. He pulled away. "Stop it," he said breathlessly.

Yarik looked into the pharaoh's eyes. "Okay," he whispered. He began standing up.

Suddenly, Yami grabbed Yarik's hand and pulled him back into a demanding kiss. Yarik yelped, then wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, straddling his lap, and kissing back.

Because they were spirits, they didn't really need to breathe. Thus, they didn't break apart once as they found warmth in each other's embrace and comfort in the other's touch.

So this was the sight presented to the three omotes as they came in.

"Oh my god..."

"What the fuck are you two doing?!"

"Yami?!"

Yami broke from Yarik. "It's not what you think."

Yarik pulled away from Yami, heavyhearted. "It wasn't?" He suddenly ran from the room. The four still there cringed as they heard a door slam.

Yugi narrowed his eyes at Yami. "Bedroom. Now."

---

"You know, this isn't even about the weirdness I just witness. No. It's about how you can NEVER confess over anything! You hurt him! So I don't care right now what you were or weren't doing. All I know is you have to go in there and talk to him now!"

Yami nodded, breaking from his omote.

---

"Yarik?" Ryou called politely.

"GO AWAY!!!" Yarik screamed.

Marik leaned against the door that led to the bathroom. "Guys are asses, Yarik. They're willing to go all the way as long as no one knows about it. I'm sorry you got involved with one. But please come out."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're in Yugi's bathroom and we have to go, okay?"

"No we don't. You don't have anything to do. You're just embarrassed. Well, I'm not coming out, so leave me alone!"

"I kind of have to use the bathroom, Yarik," Ryou said gently.

Yarik threw the door opened and stomped past them.

"Where are you going?" Marik asked, confused.

"Away. I don't ever want to see any of you again."

Marik made a grab for Yarik. He gasped as he witnessed his yami's tears.

"Go ahead, laugh. I'm stupid and everyone knows it. No one wants me here and so I'm leaving like before. You'd all be a lot happier."

"Yarik, wait. I know you're hurt, but it doesn't mean you should be embarrassed. I care about you one way or another. Sometimes, I feel like you were--and are-- the only one who understands me. So please don't go."

Yarik wiped at eyes and ran into Marik's embrace. He cried into the boy's shoulder, as Marik rocked him back and forth. "It's okay, Yarik, it's okay."

Yarik looked up into Marik's eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "For everything. I'm sorry for ruining Battle City and for killing your father. I'm really sorry for that. I--"

"Shhh," Marik comforted him. "It's okay."

"I love you, Marik."

"I love you, too," he whispered, placing a kiss on Yarik's bangs.

Yami walked in, followed by Yugi. "Yarik, I'm sorry for what I said. I wanted to kiss you...after you kissed me. It was surprising and...I think I need to sort through some things."

Yarik gave him a pitiful look. "I don't want to be lied to."

"I'm not, Yarik. How about we talk tomorrow, okay? I need to think about some things and we need to calm down."

Yarik looked up at Marik. Marik nodded. "It sounds okay to me," Yarik said softly.

----Look!!! I wrote a whole chapter! Oh, I'm good!!!---


End file.
